Awakening
by Darkira
Summary: Written for the Fun With Your Clothes On-contest. A shy and awkward librarian and an ice queen former cheerleader meet. Clichés happen. Or maybe not? AH/M/Femslash/Angela


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Awakening

**Your pen name: **Darkira

**Characters: **Rosalie & Angela

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or other recognizable things are mine.

The story is.

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

Rosalie's POV

Today was the day I would finally dye my hair. I had been painfully blonde all my life and since it had helped me to get where I wanted to be every now and then, I had kept it. I had never wanted change before.

But now I did. It was different. I was a grown up, hell, I was nearly thirty, and I was sick and tired of being the cheerleader. Of course anyone who saw me believed that's what I was. On the inside I was the queen bitch from hell most of the time. I needed to be. After everything my life had tossed at me so far, that was my only option.

Looking back, I realized what strange misconceptions people in general had about me. Ever since high school I had a reputation of being the brainless cheerleader who fucked every guy on the team and then some. I had been adopted by the Cullen family because of my looks, because I could pass as one of their own. There was nothing but surface to Rosalie Hale Cullen.

How wrong they all were...

I was adopted when I was eleven. Because I had lived in the same house with my no good mother and my father who liked to rape me almost every night since I was seven years old, I was so damaged mentally I couldn't cope in the system. When the system tried to swallow me, when they put me into a group home of some sort, I screamed for three days.

On the third they transferred me to the psych ward in the hospital where Carlisle worked. I stopped screaming. It was there that they found out I was damaged on the inside too. Literally. I would never have children because of what my own father did to me. I didn't realize it then, but this would be one of the greatest tragedies of my life.

When the Cullens adopted me, and Carlisle and Esme took me to their lovely home, I never once screamed. I wasn't stupid, I knew that this was it. That these people were pure and good and that their children, Edward, who was their own, and Jasper, who was adopted, were good nice boys. Not one of them would hurt me.

As soon as started attending school with my brothers, Edward was my age and Jasper a year older, they began to make sure I was safe. I had never felt protected like that in my life. Nobody messed with me, because they knew my brothers were fiercely loyal and would make sure the person who tried to mess with me paid.

I began to make straight A's. They wanted to test me but my parents didn't want that. They knew I didn't want to know. It was assumed my IQ was much higher than normal but that was being kept under wraps because it was the last thing I wanted other people to know about me.

Eventually I became a cheerleader too, not because it was expected of me but because it let me be athletic and pretty for a reason. Before my life with the Cullens being pretty had only gotten me raped. Now I could bring cheer to people's lives, as silly as it sounded.

When the captain of the team, Emmett McCarty, showed interest in me, my brothers freaked out. They asked me if I wanted him. If they should talk to him. How much they could say. I told them that I wasn't sure.

It was the first situation I handled on my own. I still remember that evening.

_Emmett was a friend of my brothers and they were playing basketball in front of the garage. Well, Jasper and Emmett were playing, and Edward was keeping score and acting as a referee. He wasn't very athletic in the rowdy way, he did swim though, so he was athletic in other ways. Ways the girls at school appreciated very much, or so it seemed._

_When the game was over, Jasper having won by two points, I shot him and Edward a look and they retreated to the back of the house. _

"_Em? I think we need to talk," I said to him and looked at him, biting my lower lip a bit. _

_One thing I never was, was uncertain or shy. That was the first lesson my brothers taught me. Never show weakness._

_So the look on Emmett's face was quizzical. He had never seen me like this and he was worried instantly._

"_What is it, Rosie?" he asked and motioned towards the bench my mom had put on the lawn next to her roses. _

_We sat down and I sighed._

"_I know you like me, Em," I started and he blushed. It was endearing somehow. I did like him too, after all._

"_Erm...yeah I do," he said but I held up a finger for him to let me speak._

"_I know my brothers never told you why I'm here. What happened to me and why I was adopted. So there are a few things you need to know. Few things nobody else outside my family knows," I said and Emmett looked at me seriously, nodding once._

_I told him most of it. The horror I had endured, how I had been fucked up in the head and how I could never have children. At some point one tear rolled down Emmett's cheek, and I wished I could love him._

"_And Em... I like you a lot, but I don't think I can ever be with a guy. I don't like girls either, that's not it. It's just...it's like that part of me has been turned off completely. I'm damaged goods. I can live with it, my family can live with it, but it's not fair to make someone else go through it," I said and when he tried to speak I pressed a finger to his lips to silence him._

"_Em, there's one more thing. I could never have your children. Not that we'd be anywhere near doing that for years but I want you to have that option. You'll be a great dad one day and your kids need to be your own, not adopted." I smiled a bit, making him smile too. _

"_Thanks, Rosie," he said and took my hand to his, "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me all this. Can we be friends?" _

"_Of course. Hey, if I wanted a guy, you'd be my first pick. I don't want to lose you and neither do my brothers." I smiled at him and we hugged and then things went back to normal. _

Sometimes I caught him watching me like my brothers did; slightly worriedly, making sure I was okay, and always with a hint of love in his eyes. But it had turned from a crush into brotherly love.

Still, a decade later, I consider myself lucky to have three brothers.

But that day, that finally changed my life, I was sitting in the public library. It was my way of relaxing; coming to a library and sitting somewhere quiet to read a book, often something random, for a couple of hours.

After being raised in the noisy Cullen household I didn't do well with the silence of my flat. I worked now; I had a degree in business economics and marketing and I was the marketing director of a large company. I made good money, mostly because I had no social life whatsoever.

Oh I had offers. From left and right, more or less subtle and sometimes not subtle at all. I was getting very tired of shutting people out. I never felt a thing for anyone, disgust at the most. I got shivers from the men that came on to me; whether they wore a cheap cologne or an expensive one, it struck me as odd that they never knew how to use it.

I didn't like how men smelled. Their scent, with or without cologne, was too strong, too offensive to my senses. Not that I found women in general attractive either. It was like my sexuality had been turned off twenty years ago and nobody ever clicked it back on. I had tried, of course. A couple of times, with both sexes. They had been good people, on the surface perfect for me. But no. They did nothing for me and I didn't think it was nice to keep someone waiting for me to maybe develop a healthy relationship with them.

So I sat there, pondering dyeing my hair and finally getting rid of my blondness to see if there would be any difference in how people saw me. The book on my lap was sliding down as I sat there, my back to the window in the comfortable armchair. And then the scent hit me. I was so shocked that the book fell off my lap with a loud thud. Picking it up, I raised my eyes to see who was the source of the loveliest scent I had ever encountered.

It was then when I saw her. Warm, large eyes behind slightly nerdy glasses and a shy smile. She was blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she said and blushed even more.

"Oh, no it's okay, I was...lost in my thoughts a bit," I said and smiled.

Lilacs, lily of the valleys, freshly baked bread, morning mist... The images rolled through my mind as I couldn't help but inhale her scent.

She had one of those little carts librarians use when sorting out books and returning them to their shelves with her. I had never seen her here before.

"Are you new here?" I asked her and she nodded shyly.

"I started on Monday, I...it's a bit weird. I'm...from a small town so this is..._huge_.." she said and then blushed even more.

"I thought I hadn't seen you here before." I nodded and then added, "And I know how this city can seem. I'm from a smaller one myself."

"So, do you come here often?" she asked and I actually laughed a bit at that; it took her a few seconds to get what she'd just said. She blushed a deep beetroot red and almost dropped the book she was holding.

"Oh my god I didn't mean it..." she explained in a rush and looked like she wanted to die right there.

"No it's okay, it's just that..." I actually felt insecure suddenly, "it was the first time I didn't mind the question..." I managed to say and then I blushed.

Rosalie Hale Cullen _never_ blushes.

-oOo-

Angela's POV

It was the third day at my new job and I was loving it. The library was huge, but not intimidating like the city outside it was. I lived not far from the library so I wasn't too worried about getting lost. It was just that being painfully shy and sort of puzzled about everything I was...just...lost.

So that day when I walked to return some books in the less used poetry-section of the library, I never expected to find something that would change my life.

I rounded the corner and there she was. A gorgeous blonde with sunlight streaming through her hair from behind. She sat with a slightly thoughtful, almost pouting look on her face, clearly somewhere very far away in her thoughts. Suddenly she jumped and dropped the book. When she raised her eyes to meet mine, I gasped and something inside me fluttered.

I made a fool of myself, of course. But then things took a turn for the better.

She looked at my name tag and her lovely voice said, "Nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Rosalie," and when she held out her hand to me, I took it a bit shakily. The electricity that ran through me at the touch of this goddess' skin on mine made my heart beat faster and my body feel more alive than I had ever felt before.

I stuttered and blushed my way through the conversation, and when I walked away, I had a dinner date with Rosalie for Friday night.

Somehow I had the distinct feeling that it wasn't a date date. There was something about her that made me think she wasn't sure either. But the way she blushed when I said I'd love to go to dinner told me she was attracted to me on some level.

I had never before been attracted to a woman. Okay, that's a lie. I had been once before, to the daughter of my mother's best friend when I was eighteen. She kissed me and my body felt things that my boyfriend never could make me feel. It wasn't about Ben, he was funny in a nerdy way, handsome in a quirky way but not right for me in the purest way.

After the kiss from Victoria I knew I was bisexual. It just took me time, nearly ten years, to find another woman who made my knees weak. And suddenly I was going on a date with that goddess. It was intimidating as hell and I was already stressing on what to wear and such. I had never been this stressed about dressing for a date with a man.

Friday morning I could hardly get my coffee down before I had to practically run to work to burn off some of my nervous energy. I kept dropping books and stumbling over my own two feet and when I finally got off work I was so damn nervous I tripped and hurt my knee while walking up the stairs to my apartment.

I took that as a sign that a dress was not an option.

After a long, hot shower to relax my nerves I dressed in casual black dress pants and a nice sky blue tuxedo shirt I had been dying to wear but never got around to. Since my coordination skills were amiss today, I decided to wear black ballet flats instead of heels. Besides, I was tall enough anyway.

The glasses I couldn't shake, I was practically blind without them, so I brushed my hair and put on some eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop even behind the dark frames of my glasses. That was all the makeup I'd use. Like...ever. I wasn't comfortable in a lot of makeup so I opted not to have much at all.

Damn it was tricky though--to not be so nervous when I made my way to the restaurant where Rosalie had made reservations for us. She was there already, and I saw that she was looking nervous as I was escorted to the table.

Her hair was cascading around her shoulders and when she got up to kiss my cheek, I swallowed hard at the sight of her in charcoal pants and a black corset blouse.

"You look amazing!" we both said at the same time and then giggled like teenagers for a while as we sat down.

Rosalie wasn't wearing much makeup either. I liked that.

We decided on what we wanted to eat and then began to chat about casual subjects. It was nice. Easy somehow. When we got to the main course, the subjects were a bit more serious.

Suddenly I realized she was looking at me thoughtfully, like she was trying to decide something.

"What?" I asked, keeping my nervousness out of my voice and slipping some playfulness in to my tone instead.

"It's just...this is so easy. Talking to you. I...I never feel like this around anyone but my family," she explained.

"It's strange that you chose to phrase it like that...it's exactly how I feel too." I smiled at her and her slightly uncertain smile became more radiant.

"So..." she said after a while, when we were waiting for our desserts.

"Yes?"

She reached for my hand that was on the table and I didn't pull mine away. As soon as her fingertips touched the back of my hand she inhaled sharply.

"You feel it too?" she asked a bit breathlessly and I nodded, smiling at her encouragingly.

"Good..." Rosalie exhaled.

"Have you ever..." I started to ask and she frowned a bit.

"Well yes and no. I mean... I told you I was adopted. Terrible things happened to me in my childhood home and... I've been diagnosed as asexual. I don't...feel anything towards anyone and I've tried only a few times. It's just...wrong to be this...cold." Her frown deepened and I shook my head.

"No. I don't believe that. You're not cold. This," I said, flipping my hand over and grasping her fingers with mine to make the connection and the current between our skins stronger, "proves me you aren't. And I haven't felt this before either. I might have tried being in a relationships before. With men, but I've...kissed a girl and I liked it," I smirked and she giggled softly at the bad joke, "and I know this is rare."

The waitress was approaching with our chocolate mousses and coffees and Rosalie pulled her hand back.

We chatted for a while longer while enjoying the dessert and the current that now seemed to flow between our gazes whenever they locked. I had never before wanted anyone so badly and it was foreign to me. Not only because Rose was a woman.

I had a good imagination and all, and I'd done my share of research but I had no idea what to do with or to a woman. I could wing it, of course, but I also knew that neither of us was ready.

We shared the check and walked out of the restaurant, nervousness there suddenly.

"I...I want to ask you if you'd want to come home with me. I've never wanted anyone to do that before," Rosalie asked and looked at me with a fear of rejection in her beautiful eyes.

"Yes. Please," I managed and she seemed relieved that I was just as nervous and uncertain about this as she was, but that I still wanted to.

We rode a cab to her place in silence and kept glancing at each other every now and then. Our smiles were small and tight, as the current kept buzzing between us. In a moment of bravery I moved my hand between us closer to hers and stroked her pinky with mine. It felt like a fire flared through me and made me gasp softly.

The building where she lived was an upscale one whereas mine was old and had character. That said character included rusty water and an almost certain mold issue in my bathroom and kitchen, but it was all I could afford right now.

We went to the modern apartment building and stood in the elevator together. This time it was Rose who reached her hand to mine and twined our pinkies together. I'm sure we both blushed a bit. Damn it was funny...two grown women acting like we were on our very first date or something. I chuckled a bit and I saw the mirth in Rosalie's eyes that pretty much told me that she was seeing the humor in this as well.

When we got to her door, she let go of my pinky to use her key and let us in. Her flat was much like Rosalie was, organized and classy but with hints of color and a lot of personality you noticed after you spent a while with her.

"This is just...lovely..." I muttered, looking around the mostly one room space with high ceiling and big windows.

"There's a bedroom that way and a big bathroom too. Oh and a nice large walk in closet," she smiled and then looked around the main room with me. "As you see, I like open spaces. That's why I have my kitchen, dining room, living room and my study here."

"I really do like it. I wish mine was more than a little hole with mold in the corners." I frowned a bit at the end of the sentence.

There was nothing she could say to that and so we walked to the large windows to look at the city below. It made me dizzy, the view.

"Not a fan of heights?" Rosalie asked softly and I nodded, closing my eyes briefly as I placed a hand next to the window to lean to the wall for support.

"Want a glass of wine?" she asked next and I smiled at her, nodding again, which made her smile widely and shake her head.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know the reason behind her beautiful expression.

"You made me want to ask if you're always as wordy," she grinned a bit, "but you would have just nodded."

I had to laugh at her teasing and I ducked my head to hide my blushing as she went to get us the wine.

-oOo-

Rosalie's POV

There was something magical about Angela.

To someone else she might have been a slightly plain looking nerdy librarian. Just like to most people I was the ice queen blonde.

When Angela confessed that she liked my hair I decided that I wouldn't dye it after all. One compliment from someone that mattered, and she did already, could move mountains it seemed.

When I returned to her with the glasses of red in hand, we sat down on the couch, a bit sideways so that our knees were touching.

The silence between us was comfortable and I realized, again, that it was the first time I'd felt like that on a date. Usually the uncomfortableness is between me and my date from the moment we sit down in a restaurant. There hadn't been a moment of discomfort with Angela.

"I think...I think I want to kiss you," she exhaled suddenly, with a lovely blush on her cheeks as she looked at me through her lashes again.

I've never _wanted_ to kiss anyone before. It almost scared me because these emotions raging inside me and between us were so new to me. But I knew I didn't have anything to fear with her. She'd never hurt me or push me.

"Hey Rosalie, I'm new to this too," she said in a gentle and soft tone, probably because she had noticed my expression.

Words escaped me still, so I took her glass and placed it to the coffee table with mine. When I looked back again, she was smiling at me encouragingly. I realized she was right. Technically I was more experienced than she was. I should have had nothing to fear, but then again I wasn't afraid of the mechanics of kissing a girl, I was afraid of the emotions I felt and the insane chemistry between us.

I leaned forwards, to her and she smiles sweetly. Angie's breath hitched a bit and the lovely shade of red grazing her cheeks made me feel better somehow.

Almost like I had been living my life in black and white, the moment my lips touched hers, there was a burst of colors that made everything High Definition, full of life and light and color.

The taste of my favorite wine on her lips was exquisite and I couldn't help but to flick my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth. When she granted it, I felt her tongue meet mine in the middle. Suddenly there was a sigh and a moan and her head tilted to the side a bit. She let me have all the control but urged me on subtly.

This woman didn't know what made me scared and void of sexual feelings but she wanted to understand and make things better for me, for both of us. The thought made my heart swell and I swear I'd never trusted anyone like this either. I knew I could lay my heart in her hands and she'd cradle it like her most valuable possession.

How did I know this? I have no clue, I just knew.

We kissed languidly, tasting each other, but our hands stayed where they were. Mine on my lap and the back of the couch behind her and hers on her lap and between us on the couch. She's giving me space to back away and I didn't want to startle her because of the suddenness of my emotions.

When we broke the kiss to breathe for a moment, I knew I'm flushed and my eyes shone like hers did.

"Would it be...awfully too fast to want a bit more?" I managed to ask between breaths, and her smile was so lovely and open that it made me want to kiss her without asking any questions whatsoever.

"No, because I want just a bit more too. We can tell each other if it's too much and...take it from there?" she answered and when she bit her lower lip shyly, I took her hand.

"I'd like to take this to my bed if you don't mind?" I knew I sound almost embarrassed somehow but she didn't seem to care.

"Please, this couch is nice but not that comfortable," Angie said and made me giggle.

"I chose it for the color. I watch movies in my bedroom mostly," I said as we made our way to my bedroom and she giggled softly too.

"Good, for a moment I thought you were nuts."

"Hey..." I pouted playfully and she giggled again. The sound warmed me from the inside.

Suddenly we faced each other and felt bit insecure. I could read it from her eyes and I knew the same emotion was in my gaze as well.

"We know we like each other already. So we have nothing to worry about. Now we just...show that?" she spoke first.

I couldn't help but to relax under her calmness. There was no rush, no expectations whatsoever. I didn't feel like I had to do something. Maybe that's why I felt so brave suddenly?

Reaching to wrap my arms around her where we stood, I pulled her to me. She exhaled softly and I pressed my forehead against hers before closing my eyes. We stood there like that for a moment, the warmth of our bodies and the blissful waves between us that someone might call chemistry flowing freely and grounding us.

Angela's warm palms on my hip and between my shoulder-blades made me feel safe. Her lovely scent enveloping me calmed me and made my heart beat faster at the same time. When I finally pulled away to look at her, she tilted her face and reached up that one inch that I'm taller. Her kiss was sweet and soft and it made me swoon a bit.

Gently I pushed her towards the bed and when she felt the edge behind her knees, she pulled me with her, our limbs tangling and our hair mixing when we hit the comforter, giggling again.

I liked that we could laugh like this.

My eyes strayed from hers when I look at her dark brown hair mingled with my blonde. I touched the strands, mixing them even more and when I raised my eyes I saw her smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, not self conscious at all even though half of my weight was on her soft curves and my leg rested between hers as I leaned on my elbow.

"You just look so cute when you concentrate on something," Angela said quietly and I liked that she didn't say 'nothing' in the beginning of the sentence.

"Well I think you just look cute...always." I smirked at her and she blushed deeply. "Especially when you blush like that," I said and then raised my hand to take her glasses off.

I placed them on the nightstand so that they wouldn't get crushed or get in the way.

"I also think that I've never seen eyes more beautiful than yours are," I told her and she smiled, pleased and not blushing this time. I liked that she wasn't afraid to take a compliment from me.

When I leaned down to kiss her again, she lifted her hands to my hair and my waist, pulling me closer and the kiss deepened immediately. I whimpered, I know I did because I felt her smile against my lips.

For a moment we were making out like teenagers. Or at least I thought so because I didn't really have experience with teenage make out-sessions. When we needed to breathe once again, both of our lips were swollen and our chests were heaving.

When I leaned to kiss her neck my whole body shifted a bit and suddenly my thigh pressed between her legs just a bit. I gasped at the sensation, her heat against me like that and Angela looked sheepish.

"Erm..." she started but I didn't let her be embarrassed, it should have been me who was embarrassed because I let it happen. But then she surprised me before I had time to say anything. Sneaking her hands down my body she took a hold on my butt and pushed me down, raising her own thigh a bit so that she, in turn, is pressed against me.

I gasped at the feeling, nobody had ever made me feel like this before. I knew I wanted more but I was too wide-eyed and in shock to actually put my thoughts in to words.

"Again?" she asked, smiling beautifully and I managed to nod.

She lifted herself a bit, at the same time pulling me down and the feeling of her against my thigh even with the fabric of our pants between us excites me on so many levels.

The best thing was that I knew she wanted it too. That this was a huge deal for her too but she was willing to take this step with me and felt just the same, both physically and mentally.

"Oh...god..." I gasped when she began to rock us gently, making us both feel pressure between our thighs.

I had never really done anything like this with a woman before. Sure I had had sex with two of them but it had never felt like this. My body was on fire instantly when her soft but firm thigh began to rub against my center.

Soon it was me who was pressing myself against her so that she could just lay there comfortably. I felt so wanton it shocked me, but surprisingly there was no shame, probably because her eyes mirrored mine.

Angela smiled and I leaned to kiss her again. She released one hand from my butt and sneaked it between us. Before I had time to react, her fingers found what she was feeling for, my nipple through the fabric of my shirt and bra. I moaned into her mouth as my back arched, in turn driving my lower body tighter against hers.

From there on it turned frantic. We were both writhing, kissing, gasping and rocking together, the heat between our bodies driving us when I suddenly felt like I needed more. That this wasn't enough somehow.

Again it amazed me that Angela seemed to know what I was thinking. She grabbed my hips and rolled us around, ending up on top of me. The sudden flash of fear in my eyes made her still and she looked at me with only warmth in her eyes.

"I would never hurt you, Rosalie. You already know that," she reminded me. It was like she knew my innermost thoughts, the dialogue I had with myself.

She reached her fingers to my hip again, sliding them under my shirt and searching an answer in my gaze. Would I let her take the shirt off?

In answer I raised myself enough to let her slide it over my head and whipping my hair to fall neatly to one side.

My bra was black and had lace in the front. It was pretty but not obvious and I saw Angela looking at my chest appreciatively.

"So beautiful..." she whispered and then looked into my eyes again. "Can I show you how I feel? How you make me feel?" she asked breathlessly, blushing a bit at the forwardness of her words.

It felt surreal, meeting her just days ago and having this kind of comfort and trust around her when she had such a profound effect on me physically. I had always thought that when or if those feelings ever came to me, I would freak out and run. I wasn't running now.

"Yes, please," I said and she smiled, leaning to kiss me and she began to rock her hips again, pressing us together more firmly. She was practically riding my thigh, making her heat seep into my skin and I know she felt mine too.

Her movements became more urgent, more needy and I was happy I wasn't the only wanton one. Angela used the absence of my hair on one side to her advantage, and mine, by kissing and nipping my neck. My hips moved on their own accord, seeking more and more pressure and rhythm.

When she raised her head to look at me, sudden fearlessness in her eyes, I smiled at her. She was like some goddess on top of me. She looked fierce and passionate and suddenly she wiped my mind blank when she lowered her head to my chest and pressed her mouth over my nipple.

Even through the lace the feeling was so sensual, so perfect that it made me moan. Angela began to move in earnest, driving us closer to something more, something I knew I had never experienced before. The heat of her breath through the lace was pure torture and I would have done something about it if I didn't suddenly feel a new, tingling sensation low in my belly.

I gasped and then things happened simultaneously. I felt her bite my nipple firmly through the lace, push her thigh against my center and a new surge of heat on my own thigh when she she drove us both over some invisible line that made tremble and almost black out when we exploded, imploded, whatever...

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a mass of dark brown hair.

"That...that was my first ever orgasm," I confessed quietly and she raised her head to look at me.

"Then, if you don't mind, I'd like you to have many more as it was certainly my pleasure to help you get one," she said and suddenly there was a mischief about her that I hadn't seen there before.

"Oh wow...where did this naughty librarian come from and what did she do to my blushing, shy date?" I gasped with mock horror in my tone.

Angela leaned her head down and kissed me almost chastely before raising her twinkling eyes to meet mine and said, "I think you like the naughty librarian...so stop whining and get us more wine?"

-oOo-

**A/N: **Thanks for my team of wonderful ladies who betaed, preread and helped me out with this.

3 you all.

Also, this is something I never really write, femslash I mean.

So I'm extremely anxious about it. Please do review?

All sorts of feedback on this is more than welcome.


End file.
